Cartoon Network: Punch Out Explosion (Armaxilump's version)
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion is a fighting video game developed by WB Games and Papaya Studio and published by Cartoon Network Interactive, Crave Entertainment and Ubisoft Entertainment in North America and Deep Silver in the United Kingdom, The game was released on June 2, 2011, on the Nintendo 3DS. An extended edition, Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL came out on November 15, 2011 for all major video game consoles and sold thousands of copies upon release. The special edition by PG-16 and rated M (mature), need consoles (PC, Xbox One, Playstation 4, and Wii U) after for new extended call "'''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion DX '''from NetherRealm Studios on 2012. Gameplay This game is a crossover fighting game with characters from different Cartoon Network shows. Players can fight in different arenas, as well as fight through an original story-driven adventure. The game will feature 3D visuals and multiplayer competition via local and WiFi. The game will feature a single-player campaign (With up to 4 player co-op in the Console Version) as well as multi-player battles. Characters Playable Characters * Ben Tennyson (Teenager) * Dexter * Chowder * Blossom * Johnny Bravo * Samurai Jack * Ed Edd n Eddy * Scobby Doo & Shaggy * Omi * Tom & Jerry Unlockable Characters * Mac & Bloo * Johnny Test * Dukey * Grim * Billy & Mandy * Rex * Finn & Jake * Bubbles * Buttercup * Omi * Kimiko * Raimundo * Clay * Flain * Slumbo * Scotsman * Hoss Delgato * Adam & Jake * Him * Hector Con Carne * Courage * Flapjack * Captain K'nuckles * Gumbal & Darwin * Kevin Levin * Steven Universe * Garnet * Pearl * Amethyst * Mandark * Mordecai & Rigby * Wayne * Lucien * Torts * Ben Tennyson (Younger) * Robotboy * Mojo Dojo * Jiggy * Zak Saturday * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Clarence * Ice King * Marceline * Rotroboy * TOM * Jack Spicer * Captain Planet * Atomic Betty * Lin Chung * Jumpy Ghostface * Mystique Sonia * Mighty Ray * Zs'Skar * V.V Argost * Juniper Lee * King Nixels * Agent Six (Extended Cut) * Eddy's Brother (Extended Cut) * Ben Tennyson (Adult) (Extended Cut) * Taz (Extended Cut) * Billy (Extended Cut) * Nergal (Extended Cut) * Jack O'Lantern (Extended Cut) * Lord Pain (Extended Cut) * Bling-Bling Boy (Extended Cut) * Vilgax * Twin Master * Aku * Mala Mala Jong Assist Characters * Fred Fredburger * Dee Dee * Madame Foster and Imaginary Friends * Stickybeard * Eduardo * Numbuh 2 * Pepperment Larry and Candy Wife * Valhallen * Cheese * General Skarr * Gazpacho * Dracula * Numbuh 4 * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Major Glory * Coco * Vreedle Bros. * Schnitzel * Panini * X9 Stages Chowder * Marzipan Streets * Mung's Kitchen (Fight Chowder) * Mt. Fundoom (Console Only) (Unlockable) Ben 10 * Bellwood Rooftops/Null Void (Multiplayer) * Primus (Multiplayer) Flapjack * Stormalong Harbor\Boats * Bubbie's Mouth (Multiplayer) * Candied Island (Console Only) (Unlockable) Kids Next Door * KND Sector V Treehouse * KND C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Multiplayer) * KND Moon Base (Console only) (Unlockable) Powerpuff Girls * Townsville Rooftops (Fight) (Muitiplayer) * Mojo Jojo's Robot (Multiplayer) Foster's Home * Foster's Main Hall (Multiplayer) * Foster's Home Rooms (Multiplayer) (Protect Cheese) * Best Friend Room (Bloo,Eduardo,Coco and Wilt's Room) (Console only) (Unlockable) Dexter's Lab * Dexter's Laboratory Core (Multiplayer) * Laser Control (Aku) (Multiplayer) * Mandark's Laboratory (Console only) (Unlockable) The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Toadblatt's School of Sorcery (Fight Billy and Mandy) (Multiplayer) * Endsville Graveyard (Multiplayer) * Underworld (Fight Mojo and Father) (Multiplayer) Samurai Jack * Samurai Dojo(Fight Jack) (Mutiplayer) * Burned Village * Futuristic Highway (Multiplayer) Final Boss * The TV Remote's Lair (Multiplayer) (Final Boss) Category:"M" Rated Category:PG-16 Category:Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:2013 video games Category:WB Category:Special Edition Category:2012